1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crash box for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a crash box for a vehicle capable of increasing the absorption of crash energy by a molding structure of the crash box by matching, deformation, and welding of a flange and a pipe and reducing the cost and weight of a product by reducing the number of parts.
2. Description of Related Art
A bumper serves to buffer crash energy generated at the time of a crash of vehicles and as illustrated in FIG. 1, is configured to include a bumper stay 11 which is coupled to a vehicle body, a back beam 12 which is coupled to the bumper stay 11, an absorber 13 which is coupled to a front surface of the back beam 12 to absorb crash energy, and a bumper cover 14 which is coupled to the vehicle body in a form enclosing the absorber 13 from being exposed to the outside.
Further, a crash box 30 is mounted between the back beam 12 and a side member to absorb the crash energy at the time of low-speed crash, thereby minimizing a damage of parts of a vehicle and providing for the safety of passengers.
The crash box 30 has a square box structure of which the inside is empty and is configured to absorb the crash energy while the box structure collapses at the time of the occurrence of accidents.
As the typical crash box, a crash box structure filled with a foam member to increase absorption efficiency of crash energy, a crash box structure absorbing crash energy in such a manner that a plurality of squared axis pipes are coupled with each other, and the like have been proposed; however, these crash box structures have a disadvantage in that cost and weight are increased due to the increased number of parts, energy deforming a vehicle body is excessively present, and absorption efficiency of crash energy is small.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.